Tom le Scatologiste
by Merhle
Summary: [TokioHotel] Il s'agit d'un gros délire. Quelqu'un avait déja pensé à un Tom scatologiste ? j'entends déja les puristes : Oooh mon dieu ! XD


Un beau jour au studio d'enregistrement...

Tom se trouvait la tête dans la cuvette. Ses dreads étaient à deux doigts de tomber sur la Chose.

Tom regardait.

Ok, c'était bien marron, mais parfois, ça virait au jaune.

Mais bon, c'était sympa quand même.

- Tu fais quoi ? dit innocemment Gustav qui passait dans le couloir à la recherche de pots de Haagen-Dazz et avait remarqué de loin les grosses baskettes de marque de Tom

-... on a même pas encore commencé les concerts que tu dégueules déja...ajouta-t-il.

Tom ne répondit pas. Gustav, suspicieux,s'approchait de la cuvette et écarta les dreadlocks du brun pour regarder dans la cuvette. Il devint blanc à la vue de la chose qui baignait dans l'eau.

-... mais y'a quooooi là-dedans... ??

Le brun se rendit compte que le blond avait vu.

- TOOOOUUUCH' PAAAA ! brâma le mec aux dreads.

-...t'inquiète y'a pas de risque..., lacha Gustav sur le point de défaillir...

Celui-ci recula, horrifié de la macabre découverte. Il se retourna leeeeeentement, avant de s'enfuir dans le couloir...

Il n'étais plus question de Haagen-Dazz.

Gustav, complètement affolé, à moitié trauuumatisé, est allé trouver Georg et Bill, enfoncés dans un canapé, pratiquant le zapping plein gaz.

-Bill...

-Ouais.

-Geooorg...

-Ouuuuais.

-Tom est un scatologiste.

Bill se retourna du canapé pour regarder Gustav.

- Ah ouais, carrèment ?

- Humummmh.

- J'ai toujours sû qu'il était louche. Georg ?

- Muh ?

- Tu sais ce que c'est un scatologiste ?

- Nan.

- Explique, Gustav.

- scatologiste amateur de grosses scheisses.

- Ach, mein gott.

- Tu l'as dit, bouffi.

Silence de méditation.

-J'veux voir ça de mes yeux vu, annonça Bill.

Regard insistant de Bill-Georg à Gustav.

- ...

- ...

- Bon d'accord je viens, ... MAIS JE TOUCHE PAAS !

- Gustav, on a jamais dit que t'allais toucher...

- sniff -

Après quelques minutes de recherches, ils dénichèrent Tom dans le patio du studio.

Ils virent d'abord à travers la vitre une grosse masse de tee-shirt et de pantalon en grosses baskettes accroupie près du sol.

- Oh mooon dieu... il en a trouvé une...lacha Bill.

- Beuuuuh... tu crois qu'il l'a touche ? dit Gustav, dégouté.

- Gmuh. (tels furent les mots de Georg)

En collant leur oreilles à la vitre, les trois purent entendre les borborigmes qui sortaient de la bouche de Tom.

**-Gnouiii bibubibuuu balalalala duudoui...kroookrooot' ! ...**

-C'est terrifiant...marmona Bill.

-Gott... qu'est-ce-qu'on doit faire ?

Grand silence de méditation.

Georg lacha alors :

- Mozart était un scatologiste.

Les deux autres tournèrent un regard étonné vers le grand.

- ...et tu vois le prodige que c'était ?..., ajouta-t-il.

- Tu veux dire qu'on devrait le laisser comme il est ? brâma Gustav.

Les trois s'écartèrent de la vitre.

- Ben ouais, y'aura plus aucune fille pour lui, mais ça en fera plus pour nous...

- T'es un malin, toi...lacha Bill, un sourire en coin.

- Hehe.

Ils regardèrent une dernière fois leur ami à travers la vitre...quand brusquement celui-ci se mit à sauter en l'air à la manière d'un singe dans ses grands vêtements pour ce retrouver face à la vitre, ou se tenaient les trois autres, et à dire :

- BUUUUUUUH !

Les trois autres sursautèrent de surprise.

- Trou-véééééééééé ! MUUHAHAHA

En deux secondes il avait emprunté la porte sur le côté et s'était retrouvé en face des trois autres.

Bill trouva le courage de demander :

- Dis, tu sais ce que tu faisais, là ?

- Voui.

- Quoi ?

- Mééééditation.

- Je vois.

- C'était dans un bouquin de Goethe. Il disait de méditer à partir d'excréments, que les vapeur dégagés pour la mémoire étaient farpaites ! en plus une nana me l'a conseillé !

- ...

- .. tu lis des bouquins maintenant ?

- Mais j'ai TOUJOURS lu des bouquins...

- HAHAHA.

- Farpaitement. Et je dis même que l'on devrait tous s'y mettre.

- ...

- HAHAAHAA.

- Nan, sans blague, on devrait tous partir se trouver une petite crotte dans la rue...

- Pour que les journalistes des magazines gnangnans que lisent nos fans nous trouvent ? nan mais tu as perdu la raison, pauvre Tomichou.

- HAHA.

- Nan, laisse tomber, c'est trop con.

- ...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Quelques jours plus tard, bon nombre d'européennes découvrèrent le goût pour la scatologie des membres de Tokiohotel.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Désolée pour ce petit délire..._

_ps : peut-être que Mozart était un véritable scatologiste, mais le truc des vapeurs d'excréments, c'est le fruit de mon cerveau de gamine...vaux mieux ne pas essayer..XD_


End file.
